


Incorrect The Walking Dead Game Quotes

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's another incorrect quotes book, It's only season 4 too, M/M, Multi, Other, Some of this is a modern au, it's up to you to guess which is which, some of this is canon universe, there will be more tags and stuff as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Guess
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Charlie (Walking Dead: Broken Toys)/James (Walking Dead: Suffer the Children), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

_Louis:_ Why would you give AJ a gun?

_Clem:_ He felt unsafe

_Louis:_ Now I feel unsafe!

_Clem:_ I'm sorry...

_Clem:_ Would you like a gun?


	2. Chapter 2

_Violet:_ Seems like I'm always saving your ass

 _Clem:_ Well, it is an ass worth saving

_Violet: *Sighs*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Minnie:_ What would happen if I ate a spoon of instant coffee?

 _Tenn:_ Don't find out

 _Minnie:_ But-

 _Tenn:_ No


	4. Chapter 4

_Louis: *Playing the piano*_

_Clem:_ Hey, do you take requests?

 _Louis:_ Sure!

 _Clem:_ Stop


	5. Chapter 5

_Ruby:_ Soph, what words do we use to motivate ourselves when we feel like quitting?

 _Sophie:_ Mama didn't raise no bitch

 _Ruby:_ No...


	6. Chapter 6

_Brody:_ I made this friendship bracelet for you

 _Marlon:_ I'm not much of a jewellery person

 _Brody:_ Oh, well, you don't have to wear it

 _Marlon, putting the bracelet on his wrist:_ No, back off, I'm gonna wear this forever


	7. Chapter 7

_Louis:_ I don't think we're that dramatic

 _Clem:_ I've been asleep for two days

 _Clem:_ Brody and Sophie started dating and AJ nearly shot Marlon


	8. Chapter 8

_Minnie:_ What's up? I'm back

 _The Ericsons Kids:_ We literally saw you die, you died, you were dead

 _Minnie:_ Death is a social construct


	9. Chapter 9

_Mitch:_ I sleep with a knife under my pillow

 _Marlon:_ Weak, I sleep with Rosie beside my bed

 _Violet:_ You're both pathetic

 _Mitch:_ Oh yeah? What do you sleep with then?

 _Violet:_ Minnie AND Clem


	10. Chapter 10

_Violet:_ Can you lend me some money?

 _Sophie:_ Why?

 _Violet:_ I'm saving up to buy a lawyer so I can get a restraining order on Louis


	11. Chapter 11

_Sophie:_ Imagine being an idiot

 _Minnie:_ Imagine being the disappointment of the family

 _Sophie:_ That's you

 _Minnie:_ I KNOW!


	12. Chapter 12

_Sophie:_ I'm gonna push you off of the roof

 _Minnie:_ Not if I jump first

 _Sophie:_ Minnie, no...


	13. Chapter 13

_Sophie:_ Yikes, you really oofed out on that one no cap, you really clowned that hard huh?

 _Sophie:_ Even chief would admit that ain't it and Alexa wouldn't play despacito for your ass, vote her out boys

_Lilly:_

_Lilly:_ Was that English? Am I having a stroke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to: owo-livia on Tumblr


	14. Chapter 14

_Minnie:_ I want to change the world

 _Ruby:_ For the better?

_Minnie:_

_Ruby:_ Answer me


	15. Chapter 15

_Marlon:_ You're smiling. Why are you smiling, you never smile. What happened?

 _Violet:_ What, am I not allowed to smile?

 _Clem:_ She pushed Brody in the river when we went fishing


	16. Chapter 16

_Sophie:_ Hello, my darling sibling, the best sister I have ever had

 _Sophie:_ Did you eat my cookies? They seemed to have vanished and I was really looking forward to them

 _Minnie:_ Maybe

 _Sophie:_ Fucker


	17. Chapter 17

_Marlon:_ I ate some of the brownies in the kitchen, did you make them?

 _Mitch:_ Yeah, it's gonna kick in soon

 _Marlon:_ What's gonna kick in?

_Mitch:_

_Marlon:_ MITCH?


	18. Chapter 18

_Mitch:_ Were you dropped on the head as a baby?!

 _Minnie:_ Bold of you to assume I was held!

_Mitch:_

_Minnie:_

_Mitch:_ Are you okay?


	19. Chapter 19

_Aasim:_ Why are you on the floor?

 _Minnie:_ I'm depressed

_Aasim:_

_Minnie:_ Oh, I also got stabbed, can you get Ruby?


	20. Chapter 20

_Marlon:_ Trust me, I know what I'm doing!

 _Brody:_ Not even God knows what you're doing, Marlon!


	21. Chapter 21

_Violet:_ Name a better duo than my fear of abandonment and instincts to self-isolate

 _Omar, walking past:_ You and therapy


	22. Chapter 22

_Violet:_ I bet I could fit my world in my hands

 _Minnie:_ That's physically imposi-

_Violet: *Cups Minnie's face*_

_Minnie, gay panicking:_ You stop that, I have a reputation to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally works for all three of them


	23. Chapter 23

_Tenn:_ Wait, when butterflies fall in love, do they feel humans in their stomachs?

_Violet:_

_Violet:_ Tenn, what the fuck?


	24. Chapter 24

_Lilly:_ You don't understand, I had a very tough childhood

 _Clem:_ I understand very well, I AM HAVING A VERY TOUGH CHILDHOOD


	25. Chapter 25

_Aasim, entering a room:_ Sorry I'm late, I was... doing things

 _Louis, entering the room, noticeably dishevelled:_ He pushed me down the stairs!


	26. Chapter 26

_Baby Tenn: *Loud Crying*_

_Younger Sophie:_ I can't take this anymore!

 _Younger Minnie:_ He's just a baby, he isn't that hard to deal with

 _Younger Sophie:_ What do we do with him then?

 _Younger Minnie:_ Simple

_Younger Minnie: *Picks baby Tenn up and puts him on top of a wardrobe*_

_Younger Minnie:_ He won't bother anyone up there


	27. Chapter 27

_Brody:_ I wish I could go to the moon

 _Violet:_ I wish you could too

 _Clem:_ Vi


	28. Chapter 28

_Minnie:_ You won't hit me, I've got a witness!

 _Sophie:_ Turn around, Brody

_Brody: *Turns around*_

_Minnie:_

_Minnie:_ Brody?


	29. Chapter 29

_AJ:_ I have an idea

 _Tenn:_ AJ, your last idea was murder


	30. Chapter 30

_Minnie:_ Making my way downtown, walking fast...

_Minnie: *Glances at Violet and Clem*_

_Minnie:_ Walking a little slower 'cause I'm walking with Vi and Clem and they're short


	31. Chapter 31

_Violet, about Minnie:_ What the hell is she doing, she's gonna get herself bit!

_Minnie: *Gets bit*_

_Violet_ : I mean... I hate to say I told you so, but I definitely told you so


	32. Chapter 32

_Minnie:_ You lost consciousness, do you remember anything?

 _Clem:_ Just the ambulance ride to the hospital

 _Violet:_ There wasn't an ambulance, I drove you

 _Clem:_ But, I heard a siren

 _Minnie:_ That was Louis

 _Louis:_ I was worried!


	33. Chapter 33

_AJ, drawing:_ Sorry, that line was meant to be straight

 _Clem:_ Don't worry, so was I

_Violet: *Spits out her drink*_


	34. Chapter 34

_Aasim, watching Willy try to do knife tricks:_ What is he even doing?

 _Mitch:_ HIS BEST!


	35. Chapter 35

_AJ:_ Lilly, James is in the pool and I don't think he's waterproof!

 _Lilly:_ What?

 _Clem:_ He means James is drowning

 _Lilly:_ Oh, okay

_AJ:_

_Clem:_

_Lilly:_ WAIT, WHAT?!


	36. Chapter 36

_AJ:_ I hope I can be as cool as you guys in 20 years!

 _Marlon, offended:_ Does he think we're 40?

 _Violet, sighing:_ No, he's just really bad at math


	37. Chapter 37

_Minnie:_ I promised Clem that we wouldn't do anything stupid!

 _Violet:_ Why would you lie to our girlfriend like that?


	38. Chapter 38

_Sophie:_ Do you have any relationship advice?

 _Minnie:_ Nope

 _Sophie:_ But, you're dating Vi AND Clem

 _Minnie:_ Just 'cause I'm dating them doesn't mean I know how I did it


	39. Chapter 39

_Marlon:_ You should listen to me, I came up with hundreds of plans in my life and only one of them got me killed

_Brody, Sophie and Minnie: *Silent rage*_


	40. Chapter 40

_Aasim:_ You read my diary?

 _Charlie:_ At first, I didn't realize it was a diary, I just thought it was a sad handwritten novel


	41. Chapter 41

_Violet:_ Let's watch Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make out during the scary parts

 _Minnie:_ Th-

 _Minnie:_ The scary parts

 _Minnie:_ Of Sharkboy and Lavagirl


	42. Chapter 42

_Sophie:_ We've gotta get there fast

 _Minnie:_ Then I should drive

 _Sophie:_ Why?

 _Minnie:_ I have nothing to live for and I drive like it


	43. Chapter 43

_Brody:_ I'm asking for your permission to date your sister

 _Minnie:_ What is this, the dark ages?

_Brody:_

_Minnie:_ You know what, since you asked, no, you can't, you have to beat me in a duel first


	44. Chapter 44

_Louis:_ I forgot to charge my phone last night, sometimes, I think I'm stupid

 _Violet:_ I do that too

 _Louis:_ Forget to charge your phone?

 _Violet:_ No, think that you're stupid


	45. Chapter 45

_Violet:_ How do tall people sleep when the blanket can't even cover you?

 _Minnie:_ Vi, please, it's two in the morning

 _Violet:_ Can't sleep, huh?

 _Clem:_ Is it because of the blanket?


	46. Chapter 46

_Mitch:_ Why are you sad?

 _Willy:_ I don't know

 _Mitch:_ So, just for no reason?

 _Willy:_ No, there's loads of reasons, I'm just not sure which one it is this time


	47. Chapter 47

_Louis:_ Truth or dare?

 _Violet:_ Truth

 _Louis:_ How many hours have you slept this week?

 _Violet:_ Dare

 _Louis:_ Go to sleep

 _Violet:_ I don't like this game


	48. Chapter 48

_Clem:_ Are you checking out my ass?

 _Minnie:_ No?

 _Clem:_ Well, why aren't you?


	49. Chapter 49

_Marlon:_ Where is everyone?

 _Tenn:_ They're playing hide and seek

 _Marlon:_ Where?

 _Tenn:_ I don't think you know how the game works


	50. Chapter 50

_Louis, to Aasim:_ Sometimes, I'm an idiot to match your intelligence 


	51. Chapter 51

_Sophie:_ There's a bug in my bra, I'm not kidding

_Everyone Else: *Stunned silence*_


	52. Chapter 52

_Aasim and Louis: *Runs out into the courtyard*_

_Louis, terrified:_ NOOOOO!

 _Marlon:_ What, what is it?

 _Aasim:_ There's a racoon at the top of the stairs!


	53. Chapter 53

_Violet: *Falls off of her bed*_

_Louis: *Insane cackling*_


	54. Chapter 54

_Violet: *Tries to slam a door, but the handle comes off*_

_Minnie: *Starts laughing*_

_Ruby:_ Oh my god


	55. Chapter 55

_Louis:_ Can I ask a dumb question?

 _Violet:_ Better than anyone I know


	56. Chapter 56

_Louis:_ Wanna hear a joke?

 _Aasim:_ No

 _Louis:_ Yes, you do. Okay, so-


	57. Chapter 57

_Sophie:_ Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Minnie?

 _Minnie:_ No

 _Tenn:_ I do

 _Sophie:_ I know, Tenn

 _Tenn:_ I'm sad

 _Sophie:_ I know, Tenn


	58. Chapter 58

_Marlon:_ You can't just set all your problems on fire

 _Aasim:_ You'd be surprised about how many things are flammable


	59. Chapter 59

_Violet:_ You use humour to deflect serious trauma

 _Louis:_ Thank you

 _Violet:_ I didn't say that was a good thing

 _Louis:_ What I'm hearing is that you think I'm funny


	60. Chapter 60

_Ruby:_ Roses are red

 _Ruby:_ Violets are blue

 _Ruby:_ Sunflowers are yellow

 _Ruby:_ I bet you were expecting something romantic, but no, this is just gardening facts


	61. Chapter 61

_Minnie:_ Mitch sent me a text telling me that he was getting a dick piercing 

_Marlon:_ Oh?

 _Minnie:_ I blocked him


	62. Chapter 62

_AJ:_ How do you spell orange?

 _Willy:_ The fruit or the color?


	63. Chapter 63

_Marlon:_ When have I ever done anything rash or irresponsible?

 _Brody:_ I have a list. It's alphabetized 


	64. Chapter 64

_James:_ I'm worried about you

 _Charlie, dunking an Oreo in a can of Monster:_ Why?


	65. Chapter 65

_Minnie:_ Did they hurt you?

 _Violet:_ No, I'm okay, did they hurt you?

 _Minnie:_ Who cares?

 _Violet:_ I DO!


	66. Chapter 66

_AJ:_ Imagine a penguin confidently tummy-sliding directly into the mouth of an active volcano

_Clem:_

_AJ:_

_Clem:_ Why?


	67. Chapter 67

_At the mall_

_Lilly:_ Excuse me, I've lost my twins, can I make an announcement?

 _Security:_ Of course

 _Lilly, leaning into the mic:_ Goodbye, you little shits


	68. Chapter 68

_Louis: *Says something dumb*_

_Aasim:_ Remind me why I love you

_Louis: *Smiles*_

_Aasim, blushing:_ Ah. Right. Yes


	69. Chapter 69

_Violet:_ Can't you at least try and look at things from our point of view?

_Minnie: *Crouches down to Violet and Clem's height*_

_Clem:_ I hate you


	70. Chapter 70

_Minnie: *Gets in a car*_

_Louis:_ What are you doing?

 _Minnie:_ I'm going on a drive

 _Brody:_ You can't do that!

 _Minnie:_ I have a license

 _Marlon:_ That's not your car!

 _Aasim:_ Or your license!


	71. Chapter 71

_Clem:_ So, what are the roles in this little group of yours?

 _Mitch:_ I do most of the exploration

 _Aasim:_ I do the research

 _Omar:_ I make good decisions

 _Clem:_ That's not really-

 _Marlon:_ Trust me, he's our most important member


	72. Chapter 72

_Tenn:_ I made a spoon hat

 _Sophie:_ That explains why I'm eating soup with a fork


	73. Chapter 73

_Lilly:_ Dumb kids

_Lilly: *Sees the Ericsons kids struggling to start a fire_

_Lilly:_ Dammit, those are MY dumb kids


	74. Chapter 74

_Sophie_ : Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can't see

 _James:_ Sometimes?


	75. Chapter 75

_Lilly:_ I didn't raise you to be so sad

 _Minnie:_ You didn't raise me at all


	76. Chapter 76

_Louis:_ Why did the chicken cross the road?

 _Minnie:_ Why?

 _Louis:_ To get to the idiot's house

 _Louis:_ Knock knock

 _Minnie:_ Who's there?

 _Louis:_ The chicken

_Minnie:_

_Louis:_

_Minnie_ : I won't stab you on one condition

 _Louis:_ What?

 _Minnie:_ Go tell this joke to Violet


	77. Chapter 77

_Sophie:_ What's the opposite of a crazy cat lady?

 _Minnie:_ Deranged dog man... or just Marlon, I guess

 _Violet:_ I'm gonna start calling him that


	78. Chapter 78

_Sophie:_ Did Brody just tell me that she loves me for the first time?

 _Tenn:_ Yeah

 _Sophie:_ And, did I just do finger guns back at her?

 _Tenn:_ Yeah, you did


	79. Chapter 79

_Minnie:_ I have no fears

 _Louis:_ What if you woke up one day and Violet was taller than you

_Minnie:_

_Minnie:_ One fear


	80. Chapter 80

_Louis:_ Wanna hear a joke?

 _Minnie:_ Sure?

 _Louis:_ Your life

 _Minnie:_ My life isn't a joke, jokes have meaning

 _Violet:_ Min, no...


	81. Chapter 81

_Clem:_ I hate when kids scream in public

 _Clem:_ You don't have any real problems! It should be me screaming! ME!


	82. Chapter 82

_Aasim:_ I have a theory, people tend to talk louder when they want to seem smart, right?

 _Louis, yelling:_ CORRECT!


	83. Chapter 83

_AJ:_ Sleep? I don't know about sleep, it's summertime-

 _Clem:_ You better go to bed!

 _AJ:_ Oh, she caught me


	84. Chapter 84

_Sophie:_ Why did you draw a pentagram on the floor?

 _Minnie:_ You told me to satanize the house

_Sophie:_

_Sophie:_ I said sanitize 


	85. Chapter 85

_Marlon:_ Okay guys, I'm thinking of a number

 _Mitch:_ 420?

 _Marlon:_ No, that was so immature of you, can someone else guess and take this seriously?

 _Louis:_ 69?

 _Marlon:_ Yeah, it was 69


	86. Chapter 86

_Violet, to anyone:_ I don't meet the height requirement to ride your emotional rollercoaster


	87. Chapter 87

_Brody:_ RESPECT! POWER!

 _Sophie:_ BANANA!

_Brody:_

_Brody:_ BANANA!


	88. Chapter 88

_Clem:_ Please go to bed, you must be tired

 _AJ:_ Me? Tired? Of course not, I'm never tired

 _Clem:_ Go to bed. I'M tired


	89. Chapter 89

_Violet:_ I guess I like hanging around with you guys, don't know why

 _Louis:_ Thank you!

 _Marlon:_ I'm not sure that was a compliment


	90. Chapter 90

_Violet:_ Sometimes, Minnie makes me so angry

 _Ruby:_ You're sitting in her lap...

 _Violet:_ Angrily


End file.
